


Bittersweet Lies

by princesschinatsu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschinatsu/pseuds/princesschinatsu
Summary: Leta dreams of the past.((Vaguely canon compliant.  I might've twisted some things, I didn't care for any serious research.))





	Bittersweet Lies

“Newt…” Leta began, and then paused.

He had fallen asleep, his face inches away from hers as they both lay under a large oak tree. Under the golden sunlight, filtered through the leaves, his eyelashes were golden. She couldn’t help but stare, taken in by the warmth that enveloped her. Her thoughts almost paused upon the unfamiliar sensation, but ultimately flitted away back to the book she was holding.

At some point in the future, she would look back and see this moment for what it was. A fork in the road, a turning point, the last chance to turn away from the path she now wearily tread.

But that was all still far in the future.

Later that day, when Newt had asked her if he had said anything in his sleep Leta had smiled to herself.

Picking out the leaves stuck in Newt’s hair she spoke her first of many lies to him. The only one she ever told to keep a piece of him all to herself.

“I didn’t hear anything.”

* * *

 “…Leta.”

Leta’s eyes snapped awake.

For a single moment she was still a girl in that dappled sunlight, staring at a boy who said her name as if he was afraid to frighten her away.

Then her vision focused and she was looking at Theseus. Her heartbeat slowed.

Their voices were so similar, and she hated that the most.


End file.
